Two Hearts
by Satoru Nagamate
Summary: Tokyo Mew Mew must save the day again from Kirena Animas that have appeared. Ichigo must decide her true feelings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: This fan fiction may not be accurate as the book. It will not be in the same perspective as the manga book and will include a bit of romance for those whom aren't mature enough.**

* * *

Prologue

The world had just been saved by the five members of the group Tokyo Mew Mew. Ichigo Momomiya whom had the genes of a mountain cat infused in her, Mint Aizawa whom had the genes of bird infused in her, Lettuce Midorikawa whom had porpoise genes infused in her, Pudding Fon, whom had monkey genes infused in her, and Zakuro Fujiwara whom had wolf genes infused with her had recently defeated a Kirena Anima in Tokyo where they had been caught on camera and leaked to the public as crime fighting superheroes.

Ryou Shirogane whom had helped Ichigo to find all of the other members of Tokyo Mew Mew had seemed to be attracted to her. It was too bad that she and another person, Masaya Aoyama had become attracted to each other enough to be in a relationship.

However there was another thing. Ichigo didn't know what her heart told her to do. _Should I be with Masaya or Ryou?_ she constantly thought. Her heart had been strange for reasons unexplainable.

Another fight was being planned by Kish, Pie, and the others on the other side of the world. They were planning to take over the world by terrorizing and killing others with the largest Kirena Anima of all, a prehistoric dinosaur, using the stolen Mew Aqua helped to bring a dinosaur bone that Kish had found while time traveling with also stolen equipment from Café Mew Mew.

The rebirth had been complete.

"It'll be impossible for those twerps to destroy this." Kish said. He also had feelings for Ichigo. However, Ichigo hated him. He was her enemy.

The dinosaur had been born and was resting in a large cage built by Pie. Soon it would be released to kill and destroy humans.


	2. Chapter One: Cafe Mew Mew

**Author's Note: The first blurb was mostly a prologue. It was a brief made up synopsis of the previous events. This story will not have the longest chapters in the world.**

* * *

Chapter One: Café Mew Mew

"Heads up," warned Pudding. It was good that she warned the people surrounding her in the first place. Pudding was flying through the air on head's level attached to a chandelier. Nobody really worried. Only the customers did worry. They didn't know that Pudding was infused with monkey genes. Pudding perfectly stuck the landing, leading to a thunderous round-of-applause. A few compliments and questions popped out of the crowd such as _how'd you do that_ or _that was wonderful_.

Mint and Zakuro were talking when that happened. They only ignored Pudding.

Only Lettuce and Ichigo were nice enough to clap.

"You all owe me fifty cents." Pudding announced. Everybody was happy to chip in. Pudding was a little girl after all. Pudding smiled and left. She loved making money.

"So Ichigo, what's been happening with your heart again?" Lettuce asked concerned.

"I've just been feeling strange like my heart's growing into two. I'm not that sure who I like. And when I need to follow my heart in certain missions, I just have to trust my instincts. I can't really find out what's happening. It's like I'm in love with two people or I'm really happy or something." Ichigo was tired, confused at the same time though.

The happy mood of all the customers floated throughout the café. Not for long though. Ryou had called the girls to his office.

"Not another mission," Zakuro complained. She usually was a complainer having coming from a rich family. She was a professional model.

"I'm sorry to inform you that there is one." Ryou announced. Mint groaned.

"We just had one yesterday," Mint argued.

"I don't care," Ryou retorted, "We must defeat the Kirena Anima. This time it's a big one." He harshly commented. Suddenly a breeze came by throwing Pudding to the wall. It was a strong wind. Everybody looked out the window. It was a tornado.

The members of Tokyo Mew Mew transformed into full form.

"How do we defeat this?" Ichigo asked.

"Look deep down upon yourself Ichigo," Lettuce said, "I know you can do it."

Ichigo nodded.

Everybody gathered together.


	3. Chapter Two: Tornado Defeat

Chapter Two: Tornado Defeat

"For your evil actions I will make you pay." Ichigo was a bit angry.

Zakuro giggled, "You can't say that."

Ichigo scratched her head, "Why can't I?"

"Because this is a tornado not a Kirena Anima stupid," Mint said in her sarcastic tone.

"Right," Ichigo blushed, "Then what else am I supposed to do?" Ichigo was confused.

"You can try to see the source of it." Ryou was being a bit of help.

"I'll scan it with Masha." Masha was a small flying robot that Ichigo had received from Ryou. "The scanner's getting something."

Five seconds had passed when the scanner finally found that the source was coming from an evil Kirena Anima.

"Hah!" Ichigo gloated to Mint and Zakuro.

"Fine, whatever," Mint said groaning. The group had gotten into their fighting stance.

"For your evil actions, I will make you pay," Ichigo repeated, "Strawberry Ribbon Check."

"Pudding Fire Inferno," Pudding said.

Everyone had used their power against their tornado. It had helped to reduce it but not defeat it.

"You guys," Lettuce announced, "We must combine our powers," she finished.

Everyone nodded and held hands.

"Tokyo Mew Mew combine," the group said. They then threw their attack at the tornado. Suddenly a loud burst was heard and the gusts of wind were gone.

"That was a tough one," Pudding said.

"Yes, but the Kirena Anima in Tokyo will be even tougher to beat," Ryou said. He grabbed Ichigo's hands, "Trust me," he finished.

_This is kind of awkward. I don't really mind him holding my hand. But I have a boyfriend. Stop Ichigo._ Ichigo was thinking to herself.

Ryou let go of her hands.


	4. Chapter Three: Trouble in Tokyo

**Author's Note: I'm sorry I haven't added lately. I've been swamped in work. I'll try to update as soon as possible. An idea can only take you so far. I'll finish it to get it over with though.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Trouble in Tokyo

Ichigo blushed and tripped on her tail landing on her rear.

"Ichigo's blushing!" Pudding teased Ichigo.

Ichigo stuck out her tongue in reply.

"Quick girls, the Kirena Anima is gaining control. You must save the town," Ryou was panicking.

"Oh well sorry if we have to save the world and you just need to instruct us," Mint harshly said putting her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time for this," Ryou announced and he stomped out of his office

Mint mocked him and stomped out the same way.

Ryou grunted guiding the girls to the problem in Tokyo.

_Tokyo, Japan―_

"Oh my god," People in Tokyo screamed as they saw the monster that approached them. It was the full sized reborn dinosaur Kirena Anima creating havoc among the residents.

"Oh my god," A boy familiar to Ichigo said. It was her boyfriend Masaya.

"It's Masaya!" Mint said as they arrived at the scene of the devastation.

"Oh no, he can't see me like this! He'll find out!" Ichigo freaked out.

"He's bound to find out sooner or later," Lettuce tried calming Ichigo.

"Are you guys ready to transform?" Zakuro interrupted.

"Not in front of Masaya!" Ichigo was nervous. She couldn't let her boyfriend see who she really was. He might think she was a freak or might not want to hang out with her anymore.

"Ichigo," Pudding nagged.

"What?" Ichigo answered frustrated.

"The Kirena Anima has your boyfriend," Mint interrupted.

"Help!" Masaya was held up in the air by the Kirena Anima. He waved down to Ichigo.

"I can't believe Ryou isn't here to help us or anything. And I can't believe I'm going to do this but I have to save Masaya!" Ichigo was positive.

Ichigo transformed right in front of Masaya. He blinked once or twice, confused of the whole situation.

"Hey, you up there," Ichigo was yelling at the dinosaur.

"Ichigo," Masaya murmured.

"I don't think that yelling at it will further help the situation," Lettuce said.

Ichigo nodded.


	5. Chapter Four: The Secret

**Author's Note: As you can probably see, I have been working diligently on this story. I have uploaded two chapters. Review please. I'm almost finished with the story.**

* * *

Chapter Four: The Secret

"For your evil actions I will make you pay," Ichigo was fearless! She didn't even mind she was doing this in front of the one she loved.

"Tokyo Mew Mew Power combine," The whole group, _Tokyo Mew Mew _said together. Their powers combined together.

They threw their attack at the dinosaur which made it screech and wince in pain.

"It's not dead, however it's weakening." Lettuce tried to bring up good news.

"You guys, use the one-hundred percent Mew Aqua," Ichigo said, "That's what Ryou told us to do in case of a huge emergency," she finished.

The group listened. Lettuce grabbed out her bottle of pure one-hundred percent Mew Aqua. While the monster—Kirena Anima—had been bending over in pain, Lettuce threw her power at it making the dinosaur wince with an ugly grimace on its face.

"Pudding, hurry and jump to the dinosaur and make sure to pour the Mew Aqua in his mouth." Lettuce was instructing Pudding.

Pudding nodded. She gracefully climbed up to the top of the weak dinosaur. She poured the contents of the bottle into the Kirena Anima's mouth. The terrifying monster shriveled and disintegrated.

Kish and Pie flew down from a building. They were watching from above on a tall building.

"How did you do that? It took our whole budget to create that!" Kish was stammering.

"Good triumphs over evil every single time. That's what I always say," Ichigo said.

The Mews transformed back into their regular forms.

Masaya got up from the ground. He was a bit worn out from the dinosaur's hold.

"Ichigo, you're one of these?" Masaya was confused.

Ichigo nodded. Masaya gasped.

"I still love you," Masaya confirmed Ichigo.

"You twerp, I'm gonna kill you." Kish said. Lightning speed he was about to strike Ichigo with a katana.

"Not so fast," Masaya was in the judo club and saved Ichigo. He pinned down Kish and knocked him out. Pie ran away before anything could've happened to him.

"Thanks," Ichigo said. She embraced Masaya. "I don't know what I would do without you," Ichigo's bright eyes met Masaya's. _That's right, I only love Masaya. Ryou wasn't even there for me._ Ichigo was positive. She had finally made up her mind.

Masaya's hands slid down Ichigo's back. Ichigo's arms were around his neck. Their lips met and stayed for three minutes. They didn't care that the others were around them.

"I love you and I always will," Ichigo said in return to Masaya. They walked back to Café Mew Mew holding hands.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review nicely. I know it's not that good but it's a one-shot. Thanks again.**


End file.
